She Doesn't Have Anything We Don't Have
by ohkami majin
Summary: [oneshot]flareshipping SxYYxY. Kaiba and Yuugi discover that they have something in common: a secret crush on Yami. So the two of them join forces to make Yami fall for them.


A/N: Well, here I go again with another random one shot after promising I would update a story next…seems to be an awfully bad habit of mine. My main warning for this particular story is major OOC for pretty much all of the characters. And maybe Anzu bashing, if you take it that way. The idea of this story was not to bash Anzu at all, but I suppose that because of the storyline, it does come off that way a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou.

The last few minutes of the school day were lasting torturously long, and Yuugi wasn't sure how much more he could take. He chanced a glance at the desk of his other half, but Yami didn't notice. Not that Yuugi was really surprised. As usual, Yami was too busy trying to catch the eye of Anzu, who was enjoying every moment of the attention. Yuugi averted his gaze to the clock, since he felt like he was more likely to get a response from it.

The bell finally rang, and all the students hurriedly began to exit the classroom. But Yuugi just stayed where he was. He watched Yami, who walked right by him without so much as a sideways glance and over to Anzu. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the couple proceeded to leave the class. As they reached the door Anzu began to laugh, and he saw a triumphant smirk creep its way up Yami's face.

"Damn bastard, thinks he's so funny."

Yuugi, who had thought that he was alone, was startled. He looked in the direction of the voice to find Seto Kaiba sitting at his desk with a rather annoyed expression on his face. He wasn't sure what Kaiba was doing there, but was rather happy to find he wasn't the only one currently experiencing negative emotions towards his dark half. "Tell me about it. He has no idea how lucky he is, he's got it all. He's good-looking,"

"A perfect flirter,"

"Extremely popular,"

"Great sense of humor."

"He's just so damn-"

"-Perfect." Kaiba finished.

Yuugi paused. Did Kaiba just finish his thought? "Wait a minute…"

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON YAMI!" they both exclaimed.

"Well, this is a fairly interesting situation." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, if you don't count the fact that, besides as duel monsters rivals, Yami hardly even acknowledges the existences of either of us." Kaiba replied glumly.

"Wait, maybe there's a way we can work this mutual crush to our advantage."

"How so?"

"If we work together, I bet we can make Yami fall for us."

"That's absolutely crazy."

"Exactly, but it's just crazy enough to work."

"Well, normally I don't do team work but I'm willing to try anything at this point."

"Yami will wonder what he ever saw in Anzu. Besides, she doesn't have anything the two of us don't have, let alone the two of us combined."

"Well, she does have a few things…" Kaiba smirked.

Yuugi glared at him, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

* * *

The bell on the shop door rang and Grandpa looked up to find Yami returning home. "Hello, Yami."

"Hey, Grandpa." He said as he walked through the game shop and into the living room. Upon entering the living room, however, he froze. There, sitting on the couch was Seto Kaiba. But that wasn't even the strange part of the scene. No, what was truly odd was that sitting on Kaiba's lap, cuddling him, was Yuugi.

Yuugi looked up, his eyes half-lidded, "Oh hey, Yami. I didn't see you come in. How was your day?"

"It was fine," he paused for a moment, looking completely bewildered, "So…what're you two up to?"

"Oh, nothing really," Kaiba stated, "just hanging around." Then he leaned down, and began to kiss Yuugi.

Yami's face turned a shade of scarlet that rivaled that of his eyes. Kaiba and his hikari were together? When did this happen, and why on earth did he find it so attractive? "Well…you two have fun. I'm going to go up to my room now, see you later." And he dashed up the stairs. As soon as he heard Yami's door shut, Kaiba broke off the kiss.

Yuugi grinned. "It's working perfectly! Did you see Yami's face? He looked like a stoplight!"

"Actually," Kaiba smirked, "You're looking pretty red yourself."

"Yeah well, you're a pretty good kisser."

"You are too, actually."

And they kissed again, this time just for the helluvit.

* * *

Anzu was not in a good mood. But then again, who would be? Yami had been acting strangely all day. Normally Yami didn't take his eyes off her for a second, but today he'd been completely ignoring her. Something was wrong, and she didn't like it. Why on earth would Yami give his attention to anyone besides her, his girlfriend? What if he was cheating on her? She shook the thought out of her mind quickly, that wasn't possible, there wasn't a single girl in the whole school who came even close to being as desirable as her. Why would Yami even bother with another girl when he already had the perfect one all to himself?

She looked in his direction, trying, and once again failing, to catch his attention. Following the direction of Yami's stare to see what was so important that it would cause him to ignore her, Anzu gasped. Yami was gazing in the direction of Yuugi. This didn't make any sense to Anzu at all. Ever since Yami had gotten his own body, he hardly ever spoke to Yuugi. So why on earth was he staring at him now?

What was even stranger was that Yuugi didn't even seem to notice the stares he was receiving from Yami. Anzu certainly hadn't failed to notice the way Yuugi always looked at Yami, practically begging him to stop and talk for a moment, even to simply acknowledge his existence for once. It was obvious that Yuugi was crushing on Yami, so what could possibly be so interesting that it could cause him to ignore the only attention his dark had given him in the past year?

Although she almost feared the answer to her question, at that point her curiosity had peaked. Assuming that the situation couldn't get much weirder than it already had, she chanced a glance in the direction that Yuugi was looking. Her jaw dropped.

The situation had just gotten weirder. Much, much weirder.

Yuugi's eyes had led her in the direction of the class's resident billionaire, Seto Kaiba. But as if that wasn't strange enough, Kaiba was looking right back at Yuugi. The two of them seemed to be flashing rather flirtatious looks to one another, then the unthinkable happened. Kaiba winked at Yuugi. Stone cold Seto Kaiba- Mr. All about the image- had just winked, at Yuugi Moutou, class loser, no less.

Anzu looked back to Yami just in time to catch the blush that had risen to his cheeks before he hid his face. Yes, something was definitely wrong here, terribly, horribly wrong.

* * *

Yami quickly put his face down on the desk; desperately hoping no one saw the blush he knew had just consumed his face. Why on earth was he acting like this? He and Yuugi didn't talk all too often anymore, but they still lived together and saw each other at least a little everyday. And Kaiba was in his class, so he was around every school day. So why did the two of them seem to have him so flustered today? It seemed like his gaze was constantly, and subconsciously, adverting itself back to one of them all day. That was the fifth time he'd caught himself staring at Yuugi that day, and he was guilty of the same towards Kaiba.

He figured that if he spent some time with the two of them then maybe he would be able to figure out what was flustering him, as well as rid himself of the problem. Of course, that meant hanging out with someone he'd hardly spoken to in ages, and someone else that he'd hardly ever gotten along with to begin with.

His best bet, Yami had decided, was to start with Yuugi. After all, they had been pretty close before, and Yuugi was always nagging at him that they needed to spend some time together. Yuugi would certainly be overjoyed that Yami had invited him to hang out, and therefore would gladly agree.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the day and Yami wasted no time in heading straight to Yuugi's desk.

"Hey, Yuugi."

"Hello, Yami." He replied, continuing to pack his books into his backpack, and not even bothering to look up at Yami as he did so.

Yami was slightly irked by the lack of attention he was being given, but continued on, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. You know, we could go to the arcade or something."

Yuugi smirked, but made sure to hide it from Yami. Their plan was working perfectly so far. He looked up at Yami, an apologetic look plastered onto his face. "I'm sorry, Yami, I can't. I've got a date today with Seto-kun."

Date? Seto-kun! Sure, it had been obvious that the two of them had something going on; after all, they had been making-out on his living room couch. But it was somehow different to hear Yuugi say it out loud. It caused a strange feeling in his gut, almost like…jealousy? No, that couldn't be it. He had Anzu, and he'd never harbored any feelings for either Yuugi or Kaiba. He decided whatever he felt had probably been a result of consuming some bad cafeteria food.

"Now, Yuugi-chan, it's not nice to exclude people like that." Kaiba said as he approached the two others.

Yuugi-chan? Now Yami knew he was going to be sick, and he had a feeling it wasn't because of his lunch.

"Oh, you're absolutely right, Seto-kun, how rude of me." As he said it he leant back, resting his weight on Kaiba's chest as Kaiba embraced him from behind. "I'm sorry Yami, how would you like to come with us? We're going to the movies."

_Perfect. _Yami thought. Now he could kill two birds with one stone. He would be able to get over whatever strange feelings he was feeling towards Yuugi and Kaiba all at once. Not to mention that having Yuugi around while he was with Kaiba would probably make the situation that much less awkward. "I'd love to." He replied with a smirk.

He had no idea how wrong his assumption was.

* * *

Yami's POV

I knew I was in too deep around the scene where the hero was getting in the shower, and his girlfriend, giggling the whole way through, sat in the other room trying to catch a glimpse of him naked. It wasn't the movie that was the problem, however.

It seemed that at that point in time, Yuugi and Kaiba had gotten bored with the movie. So, like most couples do when they're bored with a movie, they started to make-out. Not even one million XXX rated porno films could have prepared me for what was about to happen in the two seats next to me (Not that I've seen that many porno films, of course.)

Ok, I know what you're thinking, 'what's wrong with a quick make-out session at the movies? Everyone does it.' Well, why don't you trying watching you sweet, adorable, innocent little hikari tongue your greatest rival, then you tell me what's wrong with it. Of course, the moans coming from what was likely now a very vulgar scene in the movie weren't helping much, either, especially when it got difficult to distinguish whether the moans were coming from the movie or from Yuugi.

So much for Yuugi being innocent. That doesn't stop him from being sweet and adorable, though. Wait a minute! What am I saying? Since when do I find Yuugi adorable? Great, apparently whatever is wrong with me is far worse than I thought it was.

Despite my better judgment, I couldn't help but look at the two of them again. They were still at it, and now beads of sweat were starting to form around Kaiba's face. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks once again, and quickly turned away to hide it from the others. I couldn't help but blush, though, Kaiba is only that much more attractive when he's sweaty. Then I started to picture some other things we could do to make Kaiba sweat…

Oh shit, now my mind has really gone to the gutters.

End POV

Kaiba looked over at Yami and smirked. Judging by Yami's red face and inability to sit still, he'd say things were definitely working out. He looked at Yuugi, who had also noted Yami's sudden discomfort. Yuugi gave him a quick wink while Yami wasn't looking. Kaiba agreed; it was about time they moved on to stage two.

"This movie is terrible," He said with a scowl, "Let's go home."

"Yeah, I agree. We can go to my house." Yuugi said, as the two of them stood up to leave.

Yami sat there for a moment, watching the two of them. They were walking towards the exit together, Kaiba's arm around Yuugi's waist, holding him close. Yami was starting to notice that things were a bit odd, how had the two of them known that the movie was so bad, when they hadn't paid a single bit of attention to it? He stood up to join them, dismissing his suspicion to having been caused by his irritation at having to leave. After all, the show had just been getting good for him.

* * *

Yami sat on the lower bunk of his and Yuugi's bed, this one happening to belong to Yuugi, feeling rather awkward. When they had gotten home he'd come up here, in an attempt to let Yuugi and Kaiba be alone for a little while. However, the two of them had followed him up here. Then again, after the show they had put on in the movie theatre, Yami supposed that they didn't really need privacy.

So now they were all sitting here in their room, Yuugi and Kaiba simply cuddling now, enjoying a wave of extremely awkward silence. It was Yuugi who finally broke this silence a few moments later by letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You really still don't get it, do you?"

It took Yami a moment to realize the question was directed towards him. "Erm…get what?" He asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "How about everything that has been going on for the past few days? The whole reason that Yuugi and I are dating?"

"Because you really like each other?"

"It was for you!" Yuugi finally cried out, having lost his patience with Yami's cluelessness, "We really liked you, but you were so busy with Anzu that you wouldn't give us the time of day. This whole thing was an act to get you to notice us and fall for us. Well, that's all it was a first."

"Seriously?" Yami asked. Yuugi and Kaiba nodded. There was a quiet pause, until Yami suddenly burst out laughing. "You must be joking! I can't believe leave you actually pretended to be together just to get my attention! That's the most insane thing I have ever heard!"

Kaiba glared at him for a moment, but his expression quickly changed to a sly smirk, "Really? I don't know; it seemed to work pretty well to me. I think the movie theatre plan was particularly effective." He began to edge his way closer to Yami.

Yami felt his cheeks flush slightly. His pride was telling him to deny it, but he knew Kaiba had a point. They certainly had accomplished their goal. "Yes, well-" He was unable to finish his sentence, as Kaiba grabbed him and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Kaiba's tongue entered his mouth; exploring him. However, Yami had no intention of letting Kaiba win that easily. Their tongues sparred, neither one of them wanting to lose to the other.

When they broke off the kiss, they found that Yuugi was looking rather irritated. "That's no fair, Seto, this was my idea so _I _should have gotten the first kiss!"

Kaiba smirked, "There's no need to worry Yuugi, I'm sure there is still much more where that came from." He looked hungrily at Yami. The look was frightening, but Yami was much too excited to notice.

* * *

Anzu was on a mission. This mission was to figure out exactly what had been going on with Yami today. Not only had he completely ignored her during school, but afterwards he rushed out without saying so much as a word to her. And he had left with no less than Yuugi and Kaiba. Why he was so interested in spending time with Yuugi she did not know, but she would soon enough. She was now outside the Kame Game Shop.

"Hello, Anzu," Yuugi's grandfather said cheerfully as she entered the shop, "Yami is upstairs in his bedroom, I believe."

"Thank you, Moutou-san." She replied, entering into the house area of the building and going up the stairs. She stood in front of the door to Yami and Yuugi's bedroom. The door was shut. Though it was mostly quite, she could hear a faint noise inside. But one thing was for sure, it was unmistakably human. Yami was still with Yuugi and Kaiba. She knocked on the door.

"Yami? You in there? We need to talk."

She heard footsteps, and the doorknob started to turn. The door opened just enough for Yami to look out at her.

"Yami, I…What on Earth?"

Anzu could hardly believe the spectacle before her. It was Yami, but certainly not the way she had expected to find him. He was shirtless, his hair was tousled, his fly was only half-zipped. And on top of all that, he looked quite angry to see her.

"Anzu, can't this wait 'til tomorrow? I'm busy right now." And with that he shut the door, leaving Anzu speechless before it.

End.

A/N: So, how far did Yami, Kaiba and Yuugi go? I'll leave that to all your imaginations. Teehee.

On a less happy note, I'm not really too happy with this ending. I think the main idea of it is really good; I got a lot of help on the ending from my friend/beta Jen, by the way. And I do like the way it is written. But for some reason, I feel like it doesn't flow with the rest of the story. I'm not sure if it's whether I just didn't write as well during the ending, or because there aren't as many stupid gags in it than there are in the rest. But I am keeping it for now; maybe I will go back and edit it later. Suggestions?

Pwease review?


End file.
